Resolving an object's direction post impact is a problem that has been addressed in the literature often with great complexity. In addition, few high-tech solutions have been employed but may be unsuitable for use under repeated impact of the object and impact surface.
A number of patented sports implements as in the case of golf club devices embody various ball contact or club swing sensing components. Typically, these devices display information related to a golf player's swing and accuracy in hitting a golf ball. In certain of these, the information is displayed or signaled by some of the golf club itself in the form of a small visual readout or an audible sound. One such device contains an array of mechanically irrepressible pins on the face of the golf club. When the ball is struck by the club. the pins are physically depressed in a pattern to inform the player of the location on the club face where contact with the ball occurred. Another device uses a light emission and reflection detection technique to provide a player's information, displayed on the club, regarding the alignment of the golf ball with the preferred location on the golf club face.
Also, numerous conventional computer sports golf game software packages and video games use a variety of unrealistic techniques to emulate the striking of a golf ball with a club. None of these cooperates with actual golf clubs, actual golf ball target, or cup receptacles, or a swing detector that senses the actual golf stroke.
It is desirable to remotely communicate actual player performance location, whereby more sophisticated analysis and prediction possibilities are realizable via computer technology and state-of-the-art display techniques. Further, it is also desirable to use such performance information in an expanded capacity to provide interactive competitive play among numerous players in locations remote from each other.